


Prom Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa can’t help but think about her own prom back in the 1980s once Hanna prepares and goes to hers with Sophie, her date.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘memory’ of Marissa’s prom reminds me of an actual 80s movie. I had fun writing this one-shot...

Hanna stood in front of the full-length mirror, wearing a cardinal red long strapless prom dress with a pair of spiky red earrings and a solid black plastic heart choker to match. She barely recognized her reflection staring back at her. All the fluffy cotton yellow ringlets that made her entire hair were long gone and were now chopped and straightened a few inches shorter to a much darker, more streaky colors of bronze and browns. She kept debating if she should put any lipstick on or not. Her eyes already wore dark eyeliner and shadow. Hanna wanted to look sexy, but not slutty. She wanted to try to fit in, not stand out, like she always did on a regular basis.

Her stand-in mother, Marissa Wiegler, entered the bedroom carrying Hanna's crochet-made cardigan sweater to go with the formal dress. She stopped and did a double take at the sight of her full-grown daughter. Hanna gazed back at Marissa from the mirror and waited.

"I think you should wear this," Marissa said, holding out the cardigan. "It goes with the dress..."

"It'll be too hot to wear that inside the gym," Hanna replied.

"You’re showing off way too much skin," Marissa frowned. "Doesn’t the school have a dress code policy?"

Hanna scowled. "It does, Marissa, but skin exposure isn’t one of them!"

"Of course it is!" the redhead mother shot back. "That's one of the main rules on the list, darlin’."

"Both my boobs and butt are completely covered up! My shoulders and back will be drenching in sweat if I wear that cardigan!" Hanna explained.

"Fine, fine," Marissa sighed with total defeat. She moved over and draped the cardigan over Hanna's yellow leather armchair. Then she crossed her arms over her chest. "What time is Sophie picking you up?"

"She'll be here any minute now," Hanna answered, smoothing out the dress with her hands before fiddling around with her hair.

"Text me as soon as the dance is over," Marissa instructed. "From past experiences, I assume they'll be spiked punch and hip flasks involved..."

Hanna snorted. "Did all of that happen at your prom?"

Marissa grimaced. "Yes." A series of faint car honks bleated through the closed bedroom windows outside, making Hanna move around frantically, grabbing her beaded purse and iPhone. Marissa found herself picking up the cardigan and shaking it out. Surprisingly, Hanna snatched the article of clothing and gave Marissa both a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye!" Hanna called out, hurrying out of the room.

"Text me when it's all over!" Marissa hollered right back to her. "Make good choices! And be safe! Wear the cardigan, but if the gym is too hot-" she stopped herself once she heard the downstairs front door being slammed shut with Hanna already running outside, getting inside Sophie's royal blue Civic. Marissa turned over towards the window and peered out to watch the girls in the car riding off with loud, rap music blasting through the built-in speakers. Once the street stood clear and the road fell silent in view, Marissa left Hanna's room and went downstairs to pour herself some white wine.

As she leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on her cold beverage, she thought back to her prom and the fact that it was on the same night she found her father floating dead in their backyard swimming pool. It was April 1987, and she had turned 18 the same year just a month earlier...

_"Marissa, your mother has cancer." Her father was sitting at his favorite chair in his study, cradling a glass of whisky in one hand. His green-blue eyes did not look sad, but far away, more distant than usual, like he was trying to remember something, but couldn't, because his brain was drawing a blank. His eighteen-year-old daughter, Marissa, stood right there beside him, wearing her metallic green prom dress; the smile vanishing off her face the moment she heard the news about her mother. Instead of crying like she wanted to, Marissa inhaled the hairspray and perfume she had put on and sighed softly._

_"Do you need anything? Should I stay home tonight?" she asked. In truth, she already knew about her mother's cancer, because she had already seen the medical letter her mother got in the mail when she threw it out, unopened. Marissa found it lying on the very top of the trash bin when she was about to go throw away her protein shake, and curiously read it. On that day, she cried and avoided her mother for not speaking up about it. Her father still had no idea. Without her mother's signature of approval for chemo therapy, the letters just kept coming and coming until one day her father finally got one._

_"It's raining outside, Marissa, you should bring your umbrella," her father told her calmly. "I think I might’ve left the grill uncovered on the patio... I better go cover it up before it breaks down and rusts..."_

_"Dad," Marissa warned. "You don't have to go do that right now..." she followed her father upstairs to the kitchen, then to the back door that led to the patio in the backyard with the swimming pool. Marissa watched her father head towards the barbecue grill and pick up the plastic tarp. He shook it out in the pouring rain and wind, throwing it over on top like a kid with his blanket. Furious now, Marissa went back inside and waited for her prom date to show up. Issacs was late picking her up, but as soon as she got into his car, she watched her father stand alone by the patio, staring off into the pool. That was the last time she saw him alive. Her mother had been reading in bed the whole time._

_Her prom was pointless, but fun just the same. She got to dance a few songs by Michael Jackson, Pat Benatar, and Soft Cell. In the middle of a Culture Club song, Issacs handed her some punch. She knew it was spiked and drank four cups of it before she and him ended up sneaking out of the gym and fucking right between the water fountain and band room. Issacs had her bent over halfway with her dress hitched up and panties pulled down. He thrusted from the back of her, repeatedly, making her gasp and say his name in throaty moans with her crinkly hair falling over her face like an orange curtain. Issacs was gay, but fucking Marissa Wiegler was his only exception of making himself truly feel dominant and satisfied. After he was done, she made her way out to the car, twisting her dress around. The dance was over and she wanted to check on her father. Issacs drove them home in silence. Marissa soon found her father floating dead in the swimming pool with a single bullet wound to the head. Her mother was crying in the arms with the next-door neighbor, surrounded by police and a warbling ambulance truck_. 

Thinking about that night made the now full-grown Marissa drain the rest of her wine. She thought about the dead- Issacs, her mother, her father. She even thought about Hanna's parents. Marissa reached for her pack of cigarettes and lit one up with a lighter, patiently waiting for Hanna's prom night to be over.

 

**xxxx**


End file.
